A New Beginning
by Nightqueen73
Summary: Will Vandom is the new girl in Heatherfield . She has to work with 5 other people in order to stop and evil tyrant from ruling the universe. She's rude, cold and miserable, but maybe someone can bring her back into the light? I got this idea from one of my favourite author's story called La Dolce Vita. Enjoy!
1. Beginnings

**A New Beginning  
Chapter 1  
Earth…**

It was a cold, damp day, and a 16 year old girl was walking through a town called Heatherfield. She was new to the place, and was only here because her dad couldn't look after her anymore. Thomas Vandom was a scammer, and often used her in his schemes. The police had found out about his games, and the two of them would have been sent to prison, if her dad hadn't stood up for her rights. Her mother, Susan Vandom, had abandoned her years ago, and she hadn't seen her since. This was part of the reason why she _didn't_ want to be in Heatherfield. She would _never_ forgive her mom for that.

She wasn't a nice girl really. She was moody, mean and people would describe her as plain rude. She probably would have been if she hadn't lived the life she had. People had betrayed her, yet she stayed loyal to them, sort of. For some reason, she had an addiction to frogs, and loved to collect anything frog–like, apart from the actual amphibian itself.

She was a skinny girl, with bright red, fiery hair which stopped just above her shoulders. She had cinnamon coloured eyes, light pink lips and pale skin. The girl's name was Wilhelmina Ashley Vandom. She hated her first name, so she decided to shorten it down to Will.

She searched around her purse for the address to her Mom's house. This was what she had meant. Her own mother didn't have enough time to pick up her own daughter and take her home. _Apparently, _she was busy, which meant that Will had to take a taxi ride from the airport, pay the driver, and walk back home. This was a problem because Will had never been in this area, and now in the pouring rain, she had to try navigating her way to her Mom's house.

_73 Stanley Close_

Where was she supposed to find that? Her Mom had given her directions to get to the house, but with all the rain the piece of paper had gotten drenched, almost as much as she had – and unfortunately she hadn't brought her umbrella with her. Ahead of her, Will saw a young woman with two children walking down the road. At least she had been taught manners, even if she didn't use them all the time.

"Excuse me Ma'am? Do you know where 73 Emerald Close is?" she asked in a loud voice. It was now raining cats and dogs and lightning had even appeared.

"Urmm…yes, turn right, walk straight ahead and turn on the second left." Said the lady in the quiet voice.

"Thank you…" said Will. The women nodded her head in approval.

_Turn right, walk straight ahead and turn on the second left_. After she had followed these instructions, she lifted up her head. In front of her she saw a huge block of flats. _Now to find 73 _she thought. It hadn't taken her too long. She went towards the door, into the elevator which told her which floor it was on and went up.

When she found number 73, she pressed on the doorbell. No answer. She pressed again. No answer. Will became unsure if this was the right flat. She checked the wet piece of paper. Nope. She was definitely in the right place. She placed her small suitcase down on the floor and checked for a spare key somewhere. Beside her, there was a plant pot. She lifted it up and to her delight, she found a key. Hopefully it was the right key.

She opened the door and found something unexpected. Her mother had locked lips with a man who had blond hair and a moustache. Will felt utterly disgusted and offended.

"Is _this_ what you were busy with?!" she yelled with a strong angry voice. Immediately, Susan turned around to meet two large, fierce eyes.

"Oh…Will… I…I didn't think you would be here this early." She said straightening her long, black hair in embarrassment.

"I don't think you remembered that I would be here at all, did you?"

"Now honey, you know that's not true...why are you all wet?"

"Don't you honey me! It seems as if you were so lost in time with that romantic kiss that you didn't even realise that it's pouring with rain out there! Now if you'll show me to my room."

Susan walked over to a room and opened the door. The room was plain white, with a single bed which had a white cover, a huge white wardrobe in the corner, a large dressing table and a white bedside table. It was all white. _This room is definitely going to need redecorating_, Will thought.

"Would you like me to help you unpack hon – Wilhelmina?"

No I don't need help, and it's _Will_, and not Wilhelmina" Snapped Will.

"Oh. Okay Will. I've ordered for some pizza. You're not a vegetarian, are you?" asked Susan. Will nodded. "I'll order some vegetarian pizza then."

After a while Susan told her boyfriend to go back home. She knocked on Will's door and walked in. It seemed that Will had brought barely any clothes and a whole load of stuffed frogs and photos of her dad and friends.

"Is this you?" asked Susan.

Susan lifted up a photo in a green frame with shiny foam frogs stick on it. It was a picture of Will with a girl with black hair and two twin boys with brown hair. Will looked so different in the photo. She had a side fringe and her hair was just above the waist. Her skin seemed like it had much more life to it. She looked older, taller and had the most amazing smile.

"Urmm…yeah…" said Will

"When was this?

"Just last week."

Will went over to Susan, took the picture and placed it on the bedside table, along with one of her small stuffed frogs and a frog shaped alarm clock.

"Will? Where are all your clothes? All I see are some underwear, a t – shirt, a pair of trousers and a hoodie." Said Susan.

"I must have forgotten to pack them." Will shrugged. She seemed completely careless.

"Alright then. Tomorrow after you come back from school, I'll have brought you a whole load of new clothes." Said Susan with a smile.

"WHAT SCHOOL?!" Will asked, feeling sick.

"Oh don't worry dear, I brought you a school bag, school uniform and all the supplies you'll need. You'll be attending Sheffield Institute. I guess Michigan schools start a lot later than in Heatherfield. Oh well." Stated Susan. Will looked as if she would faint in any second.

"School?"

"You won't need to worry; I've everything sorted out for you."

"School?"

"I suppose things have been a bit rushed."

"School?"

"You'll fit in just fine."

The next day, Will was having a lie in and at 8:00am and Susan was making breakfast. What the older Vandom didn't realise was that Will wouldn't get up without any force.

"Will! Will! Wake up honey, it's your first day at school today, remember? Please wake up!" Susan said while shaking her daughter.

"5 more minutes, Dad!" Said Will in her sleep.

"Will this isn't your father, it's your Mother – you're late for school!" At once Will's head shot up.

"I'm late!" Will screamed as she brushed her teeth.

"I left your uniform on your bed, sweetheart!" called her mother from the kitchen.

5 minutes later, Will came out of her bedroom. She was wearing a tight black skirt with skinny, black tights. Under her maroon jumper, she wore her plain white school shirt, which had the top two buttons undone, and the tie had disappeared down under. On her feet she had ankle high black boots and her hair had been parted at the side

"You'll need a jacket Will. Shame you haven't brought one with you!" exclaimed Susan.

"I'll just use my hoodie" Said Will.

"I'll give you a lift" Offered Susan.

"Thanks"

"And that, my class, is how William defeated Harold in the Battle of Hastings – with pure luck and skill."

Just then a short, young redhead stumbled into the class. All pairs of eyes turned towards her.

"It's okay…I...I'm here…just…just give me a moment…to catch my…breath" panted the girl with one hand on her chest and the other on her knee, "I'm good now."

"And you would be?" The teacher asked her, narrowing his eyes.

"Will Vandom" she said. His eyes widened in surprise, but returned back to normal.

"I meant your full name…"

"Humph…Wilhelmina Ashley Vandom…"

"I see…we've been expecting you. My name is Mr Collins. Hay – Lin? Why don't you take Will and show her around? You see, Hay – Lin has offered to give you a grand tour of the magnificent Sheffield Institute."

"It seems like shit anyway" Will muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Mr Collins asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Will said in her most innocent voice which she used in her Dad's scams, as she left the classroom with Hay – Lin.

"So, Will? Do you like our school so far?" asked Hay – Lin. It was unbelievable actually. The girl was actually shorter than her! She had long raven coloured hair which was put into two pigtails. Did she always have a smile plastered to her face? From the way she looked, she had to be Chinese. Will frowned.

"I haven't even been here five minutes" She said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Silly me! My tour will last us until lunch time. I mean, _thank god_! I get to miss science _and_ French. Those two are my worst subjects. Can I see your timetable?" Asked Hay – Lin.

Will handed her timetable over to Hay – Lin and watched as the hyperactive girl studied it.

"I don't mean to worry you or anything, but you got given one of the worst timetables ever. Never mind though. You're in all the classes with meeeeeee!"

"Lucky Me!" said Will sarcastically.

"I know right!"

When it was lunch time Will managed to know Hay – Lin and all her friends.

First there was Cornelia Hale. She was the leader of the group. She had long blond hair just below her waist and icy blue eyes. Her future career was to be a top supermodel. She was horrible to those she really disliked but was kind to people she liked.

Secondly, there was Elyon Brown. She was Cornelia's best friend ever since middle school. She was a little shy, but quite talkative at the same time. She loved going horse riding with her horse Sweetie. Elyon also had a secret crush on Matt Olsen, and only Cornelia knew about that.

Thirdly, there was Irma Lair. She was the prankster of the group. She loved laughing and, no matter what situation they were in, she could always make a joke to make things better. She also had her own school radio station. She had layered brown hair, with ocean blue eyes.

Fourth was Taranee Cook. She was the smart one from the 5 of them. When she was older, she planned on being a mathematician or an astronomer. She had short hair which was put in a braid, and large Harry Potter glasses. Just like Cornelia's family, she was rich.

Finally, there was Hay – Lin herself. She was an only child AND SHE HATED IT. Her family owned the local restaurant called _The Silver Dragon._ She was an amazing artist and longed to be a fashion designer when she was older.

"So, I take it you're Will. Where were you living before you came to Heatherfield?" asked Taranee whilst moving her glasses up.

"Michigan" Will replied coldly.

"Oh, I heard that it's a wonderful place. I've been dying to go there myself!" exclaimed Elyon.

"Why choose Heatherfield to come to?" asked Cornelia.

"Yeah. The only thing good you get here is the park, the cinema and the swimming centre" stated Irma.

"I'm only here for a while, just until my Dad can look after me again," they all looked at her with concern. "I don't wanna talk about it."

While Will was walking back home, she thought about her 3 friends who were amazing to her. It was true that the 5 girls she had met were kind to her, but she had her old friends, and she wouldn't give them up yet, and she would go back home to them soon enough anyway.

As she was walking down a narrow, dark alley, a large blue thing appeared out of thin air. She gasped and stared at it with her eyes wide open.

Just then a large snake – man thing came out from the blue thing. She backed away slowly, but with one swipe of it's tail, it grabbed her and took her into the portal.

**Meridian…**

It took a few minutes before she could finally open her eyes again. She couldn't remember much, but she knew that she got whacked by the tail of a half – snake – half- man creature. Now, she wrapped up in vines, thorns and black roses?

"W…W…Where am I?" Will asked in a hoarse voice.

"In my castle in Meridian" replied a soft, but firm voice coming from a dark shadowy place. She saw a throne, but couldn't see the person sitting on it.

"Now tell me child, who are you?" he said.

"N…Nobody"

"Who…Are…You?"

"I'm Wilhelmina Ashley Vandom"

"That sounds like a Meridian name, meaning…Determined Protector…interesting.

"W…Who are you?" asked Will in an uncertain voice.

"Hmmm. I am Prince PHOBOS!" He shouted as he got off his throne and walked towards Will. He had long blond hair with merciless cold grey eyes, just like the girl called Elyon, except her grey eyes had a lot more life to them.

"Throw her in the oubliette while I decide on what to do with her" Phobos ordered. From behind her, another voice appeared.

"Yessss, my Princccce…" The creature came towards her, and she saw that it was the same one that kidnapped her and brought her here in the first place. After all the roses, vines and thorns disappeared; the snake once again grabbed her and left.

She had been knocked unconscious for the second time now, she realised. She slowly opened her eyes again and was surprised to see a large face of a male teenager, probably not much older than herself, bent right over her. One of his hands was placed on her chest and the other one was just touching her hair.

He had messy brown hair and tanned skin. His eyes were green, just like frogs, and they were watching her with concern. She felt as if she knew them from somewhere before, but quickly banished those thoughts. He had a large scar on his cheek. In fact, he had scars all over his bare arms. He wore a plain white shirt. He must be freezing. She was, and she had her jacket on.

When he noticed that she was awake he quickly removed his hand from her chest. She felt something warm under her. She turned her head and saw that it was a coat. He must have placed it there so she wouldn't be too cold. She slowly lifted herself up.

"Who the hell are you?" Will asked, the fear in her voice was obvious.

"My name is Caleb. What's your name?" asked the boy. She didn't know if she should reply or not.

"I'm Will" She said, her response quick and sharp. The reaction she got from him was much unexpected. He actually laughed.

"I have reason to believe that is a man's name" Caleb stated.

"I have reason to believe that you are an ass," Will sighed, "My full name is Wilhelmina. Horrible name right? That's why I changed it to Will."

"Really? I think it's quite an elegant name." He said.

"Whatever. Here, this is yours" She said, handing him the long brown coat.

"You should keep it" Said Caleb. Will knew enough to know that you should never accept things from strangers, even if they insisted, so she hurled it back at him. He looked at her with nothing but great annoyance.

"You're not from around here, are you?" He asked her. She knew at once that he was referring to her school uniform. Her school uniform that was now ripped and torn. Her skirt now had a slight slit upwards and her tights had several ripped areas. She noticed that her jumper was now pretty much a pile of rags and her shirt a small tear on her right sleeve.

"I doubt it. I'm from Michigan" Will replied honestly. Instantly she felt regret. What was she doing, telling a stranger where she was from? Who was this boy? Was he like the snake and the tall blonde man, Prince Phobos was it? Then again, he was being kind to her. Will decided she really needed answers.

"Where's that?"

"On Earth, duh, what do they teach you these days?!" She replied. This guy was out of his mind. Why did the snake have to put her in here with a complete lunatic!

"I see – wait, you're not supposed to be on this side of the veil. Tell me how did you get here?" He asked aloud with concern in his voice. Will decided that she had, had enough of his little games.

"I was minding my own business on the way home from school and behind me, a blue swirly thing came from nowhere and a half – snake – half – man thing kidnapped me and knocked me out. When I woke up I was ties up in roses and Prince Phobos ordered for me to go in the oubliette. And that's all I remember" Will frowned deeply.


	2. Down in the Oubliette

**A New Beginning**

_Previously: "I see – wait, you're not supposed to be on this side of the veil. Tell me how did you get here?" He asked aloud with concern in his voice. Will decided that she had, had enough of his little games._

"_I was minding my own business on the way home from school and behind me, a blue swirly thing came from nowhere and a half – snake – half – man thing kidnapped me and knocked me out. When I woke up I was tied up in roses and Prince Phobos ordered for me to go in the oubliette. And that's all I remember" Will frowned deeply._

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**Meridian…**

* * *

Down in the oubliette, Will and Caleb weren't getting on too well.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You were walking home from school alone, and a large portal opened from behind you. You turned around to see that Cedric was here, and before you knew it, he had taken you back through the portal with him." Caleb confirmed. Will merely nodded her agreement.

"Why are you here?" Will briefly asked Caleb, who had now turned around to face her.

"I am the Rebel Leader. My friend and I were here to get some weapons: swords, bows and arrows, gunpowder, things like that. He just about managed to flee, but I was unlucky."

"What's going to happen to us?" Will asked in a steady, but quiet voice.

"As we are in the same oubliette, we have the same fate as each other. Our ruthless king enjoys watching people suffer in pain. He also likes his entertainment, A.K.A. us. He will release venomous insects all over our exposed flesh and watch us try to escape their grasp. If we are still alive after that, then he himself will personally hack us to death." Caleb calmly explained. Will shuddered.

"Well, I for one am not going to go down without a fight. I'll attack him before he gets the chance to kill me. We have to leave this place now" She said.

"As if I didn't know that already!"

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to be positive!" Will snapped.

"No amount of cheerfulness is going to help our situation!"

"That's right, you feeble weaklings!" came an echoing, deep laugh from above.

"SHUP UP YOU ASSHOLE!" Will yelled, and surprisingly, the owner of the voice listened.

Caleb smirked, clearly satisfied that the guard got what he deserved.

Just then, a short, green bogie – like thing with cat ears and bulging yellow eyes came out from the shadows. He had a huge smile, one that you could see his yellow rotting teeth, with saliva dripping down his large mouth. Will soon realised that the horrible odor was coming from him.

"Who disturb Blunk from his sleep?" he yawned, revealing his disgusting breath. That was all it took for Will to scream and helplessly jump into Caleb strong arms. He realised that the girl in his arms was a lot lighter than she looked.

"W…What is that…that _Thing_?" she whispered into Caleb's ear. To him it was amusing watch a terrified Earth girl scream at the sight of a harmless creature.

"Oh don't worry. That's just a Passling… It won't hurt you…" he watched as her face slowly reddened.

"Oh…"

"What I don't understand is why she is here. Phobos may be heartless, but he only puts people in places like these if they are of any threat to him." Caleb thought aloud to himself.

"I am still here you know!" said Will.

"Hmm, if you say so" said Caleb, once again lost in thought.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea. I've tried digging, climbing, everything!" He said, throwing his arms in the air in frustration.

"Digging? Seriously? Here? Some Rebel Leader you are?" Will muttered, though loud enough for Caleb to hear.

"Yeah? Well who are you?"

"Nobody. Just nobody"

Silence.

"Anyways, who is Phobos?"

"Prince Phobos is an evil tyrant who rules Meridian. He is not the real ruler of Meridian, he has a sister. Anyway, Phobos plans to take over the dimensions and worlds. The Rebels and I don't like that way Phobos is ruling Meridian – Heck, we don't even like Phobos himself. We are the people who are fighting for justice. We are waiting for the new generation of the Guardians to help us."

"In your dreams loser!" came the voice from before.

"How do they hear us from all the way up there?" He asked and Will shrugged. "Alright, where was I? Oh yeas! And with their help, we may finally win!"

"I think someone's been watching a bit too many sci-fi movies."

"Sci-fi? What's that?"

"Never mind." Will had a look of pure annoyance on her face.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Of course not! I mean seriously – other worlds, dimensions, Guardians?"

"Well what do you think this is then?"

"I don't know? An episode of '_You've Been Framed'_ or something?"

"Well I'm not lying."

"And I'm not stupid!"

* * *

After a while, Will and Caleb found themselves side by side, handcuffed with ropes and on their knees in front of Prince Phobos and Cedric. Phobos had a large, evil smile across his face, while Cedric was beside him in his snake form.

They were in the same room Will had been in earlier before. There were absolutely dozens of the flesh – eating insects, and the only thing separating them from Will and Caleb was an invisible barrier.

"_Oh. My. God. We are so dead_." Will thought in her head. Her life would never be the same after this.

"_This is the end. I'm sure the Rebellion will find a new leader, Aldarn maybe, and they'll stop Phobos once and for all_." Caleb was thinking in his head.

"Hmm. Here you are an innocent little Earth girl and the Rebel Leader himself. Here you are facing the Dermestids. Cedric, remove the ropes. Now, entertain me."

As soon as Cedric had taken the ropes off their hands, the Dermestids had been released. Will was absolutely petrified and Caleb was ready to run, but he saw that Will wasn't moving so he grabbed her hand and urged her to run.

"Come on. We might still have a chance!" he said. Will managed to snap out of her shock and she and Caleb began to run around the room. She remembered a game she would play with her friends: they had to run or the insects would eat them alive, now it was coming true. This was her life on the line.

The pair weren't running for long, because soon enough the insects had them cornered against a wall. Will was on her hands and knees again, but as soon as her hand had touched the cold, stone floor, the insects had stopped moving. From behind her, she could hear Caleb sigh in relief.

Slowly, Phobos got down from his throne and began walking towards them both, swiftly dodging the insects.

"Well, well. It seems you have survived. Dear Rebel, you are just so hard to catch. Well, this is the end for you both."

"I won't go down without a fight Phobos!" Caleb shouted, pulling a dagger out from his belt. With that, Phobos flicked his wrist and Caleb fell to the floor. Will gasped and looked back at the Rebel, whose eyes were slowly opening. She went over to him and helped his up.

Just as Phobos lifted his hand, Will did the same and a bright pink energy shot Phobos in the chest, sending him flying into the wall, as well as knocking out every other person in the room.

"Come on. This is our chance to escape" Caleb whispered in Will's ear and she nodded. The two of them ran quickly out of the room only to find there were two guards standing outside. Luckily, Caleb attacked them and they were lying helplessly on the floor.

On the outskirts of the village, there was a portal humming loudly.

"On the other side of this portal will be Earth. You better go now." Caleb told Will. She hesitated.

"What about you?" She asked concerned.

"I'll go back to the Rebel hideout. Let them know that I'm not dead." She nodded in thanks and Caleb watched ad she stepped through.

He felt as though he recognized her from somewhere long ago, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She must've been someone important. Cedric doesn't normally kidnap people for the sake of it. Who was she?

* * *

Back in the castle, Phobos was waking from his slumber. Cedric was next to him in his human form. The memories came back and left him irritated. Now Cedric was beginning to wake.

"Cedric! Where are they?"

"My Princccccccce. They have escaped."

"We must find the girl. She is a great threat to us." Phobos said, obviously panicking

"Would you like, me to get her massssssssster?"

"No. Let's wait a while. We'll soon have her in our grasp. Muahahahahahahahahahahaha"


	3. Introducing New Worlds

**Author's Note: Hello people. I have finally updated this story. It took me forever, even though it's not much. I will try to update quicker and I will attempt to make all these chapters a bit more longer next time. Anyway, I hope that you will all enjoy this.**

* * *

A New Beginning

Chapter 3

_Previously:_ _Back in the castle, Phobos was waking from his slumber. Cedric was next to him in his human form. The memories came back and left him irritated. Now Cedric was beginning to wake._

_"Cedric! Where are they?"_

_"My Princccccccce. They have escaped."_

_"We must find the girl. She is a great threat to us." Phobos said, obviously panicking_

_"Would you like me to get her massssssssster?"_

_"No. Let's wait a while. We'll soon have her in our grasp. Muahahahahahahahahahahaha"_

* * *

Will went home in a terrible state. It was late at night, almost midnight in fact. She could almost imagine what the people passing by were thinking. She was still wearing her ripped and torn cloths and she was looking as though she was a homeless person.

After all that had happened, she still couldn't – _wouldn't_ believe what had happened that day. It was probably just a prank, like those things people put up on TV Shows. Either that or she had been bullied and beaten up, while in her unconsciousness she had been dreaming. Now that was a reasonable theory.

She was almost at her Mom's flat before she realised that she must have dropped the key to it when the giant snake took her. It seemed she needed to find that plant pot again.

When she went in, she wasn't really that surprised. Her mother was lying across the sofa, eating a bowl of popcorn and watching television. She really doubted that her mom would even be bothered that she was gone for so long or the fact that she had just been kidnapped by….mutants?

"Oh, there you are Will. How was your day at school?" She said to Will, when she had finally spotted her. Will shrugged. "It was alright" She said. "Oh Will, look at your uniform. What happened? Did you get into a fight with the other kids?" Susan's voice seemed concerned, but her facial expression showed that she couldn't care less. "I fell over" Will said lamely.

With that she walked over to her room. She got dressed into her pyjamas, and sure enough she saw that her mom was telling the truth, for there were dozens of bags put into one corner of the room. When she moved closer to take a look at the things her mom brought her, she wasn't too pleased. There were things that she would personally never were in her life. _Well, at least in this life. _

She decided that the best thing to do would be to just go to sleep. After all, she had, had a pretty rough day. First day of school, and then a kidnapping. As she went to bed, she thought about the boy who helped her run. Who was he? Well, apart from being a Rebel Leader? Why did she feel as though she had known him for years, when all she'd known him for was just a few hours? Then again, you can tell a lot about people in an hour, such as: they can be rude, arrogant, selfish, big-headed and just plain old bossy.

* * *

The next day, Will was, once again, rushing to get to school. She still had her now, old and tattered school uniform on. Yesterday she had gotten a lot of looks, but compared to today….Today everybody was staring at her as though she was a filthy little creature. Then again, they hadn't known what had happened to her the last day. Personally, she felt as though she couldn't have cared less.

Unlike some other people, Hay-Lin and her friends seemed oddly kind to her. They seemed to accept that she looked as though she'd just jumped out from a dumpster, though a look of disgust often could be seen clearly marked on Cornelia's face. They tried to be kind, and avoided the subject about what had happened and the personal things about her family and old home. They genuinely seemed to be good friends.

Her mind wandered over to her own friends. No matter how kind these girls would be, they could never compare to her own friends back in Michigan: Scott, Alex and Sophia. They were so special to her, and the thought of being away from still sent shivers up her spine, even if it wasn't permanent. On the bright side, she would be back with them in no time, depending if she made the best of her stay in Meridian.

The rest of the day went past pretty smoothly, even if she did say so herself. The only problem was her mom's boyfriend, also known as her history teacher. She kept sending him one of her death glares.

It was nearly the end of lunch time, and Will went towards her locker to get some things for her next lesson.

She was minding her own business, trying to open the locker, when a certain person was standing behind her.

"Hey" The voice sounded familiar. It wasn't like the Rebel Leader's voice, it was slightly different, and it made her feel uncomfortable. She sighed, a sigh of defeat and spun around on her heel, thus coming in contact with a boy around the same age of her. She suddenly found she couldn't breathe.

He had jaw length black hair and tanned skin, with dark blue eyes. He had a kind and large grin spread on his face, and he was wearing his normal school clothes, except his uniform wasn't torn and ripped. She instantly recognized this boy….

….Matthew Olsen….

The boy who broke her heart.

"Hey." She responded in a small, sort of croaky voice. She absolutely detested this boy, and was only inches away from strangling him to death. The only reason she didn't was because, there could be the slightest change that he couldn't recognise her, after all, she had changed quite a lot. She kept trying to convince herself, but deep inside she knew that she was wrong. Random people don't just walk up to other random people. There always was a reason.

"Well…It's you."

"Yeah, *sigh*, me."

"So… You're in Heatherfield now. How's life?"

"Good. You?"

"Urmm…. Yeah. I'm all better now. You know, off the drugs and all." He said in a quiet voice.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"You know, you look different, yet so pretty"

Silence.

"I want you back" he said.

That last comment had just made her lose her temper. No matter how long ago it was, even if it was a year, she was still absolutely furious with him.

"You know what? Just stop it. I know it's you. You know it's me. We've had a complicated past so don't start talking like that, because it makes be absolutely sick. I managed to move on, and there is no way that I'm going back. Not even if you paid me. So just leave it."

Silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" Will couldn't believe her ears. Was he apologizing?

"Yeah, you heard me. I'm so sorry for putting you through all that, I really am. I hope that you'll be able to forgive me…" He was literally pouring his heart out to her, and she couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards him.

"Alright. I forgive you, but we never talk of this ever again." She showed that she didn't care and wanted this information to stay private.

"Really? You mean it? Oh, thank you so much. I'm the luckiest guy alive!" He gave her quick kiss on the cheek and almost sprinted away. She sighed to herself and rolled her eyes. "Guys"

"Oh. My. God. Did Matthew Olsen just kiss you?" came a voice. Will once again spun around to face Irma and the other girls. Cornelia and Elyon had a look of jealousy, Irma and Hay-Lin had one of surprised yet happy, and Taranee just looked casual, but her eyes shone with amusement.

"Huh? Wait, how long have you been there? Were you spying on me?" Will said, clearly annoyed. She didn't want anyone knowing about her past life.

"Oh, the whole time, really!" exclaimed Hay-Lin. Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Elyon glared at her.

"HAY-LIN! You weren't supposed to tell her that!" They all shouted at once.

"Oops!"

"Anyway, now that we all know, are we allowed to get a bit more information on this 'complicated' life of yours?" asked Taranee in such a way, that Will couldn't become angry with her. Once again, she sighed.

_Flashback:_

_A young girl and boy were sitting at a cafe, and just casually talking._

"_Can you believe it? We've been together for almost a year now" said the boy, matt._

"_I know it feels like only yesterday that we met though" Replied the girl, Will, smiling._

"_Yeah, I suppose time flies when you're having fun!" Just then, a phone began to ring, and the boy looked up at the girl apologetically._

"_Ah, sorry Will. I have to go now. Anyway, I'll see you later. Bye" Matt said as he stood up and went out of the café. Will paid the bills and went out too. She decided that she'd go to the park, seeing as it was a bright and sunny day._

_When she got there, she saw a couple sitting at a bench, kissing. It wasn't just an ordinary couple; it was her boyfriend and some other brunette. She quickly hid behind a tree and waited for him to leave before she did. That day she went home crying, feeling heartbroken and all. The next day she confronted him._

_She was sitting outside the café this time, waiting for her 'boyfriend' to come. Soon enough, he did._

"_Hi Will" He said before giving her kiss on the mouth. She just remained silent, but smiled._

"" _He said, noticing her unusual behavior._

"'_Something wrong?'" She repeated, "Oh no! Nothing's wrong at all. It's just that yesterday, I find my so-called 'boyfriend' snogging some other girl."_

"_Ah. Look, I can explain – "_

"_Oh, please, do tell me all about it. This should be fun" She said spitefully. And, so he began all his list of excuses._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh." Taranee said. She now felt guilty about asking Will to tell, because,, this obviously wasn't going to be in her , top-10-best-things-to-remember-about-my-life things.

"We're sorry. We didn't know." Elyon said, though her crush for this boy still remained. Will shrugged.

"There's no possible way that you could have known."

* * *

School had finished and all the girls apart from Elyon were walking to Hay-Lin's family restaurant: The Silver Dragon. It was apparently, the best restaurant in the whole town.

"You can come here whenever you like Will. Friends and family get in free!" Hay-Lin offered with one of her large smiles. As soon as they walked in, Will felt as though she belonged at this place. It had a warm, sort of homey, kind atmosphere, and everybody in it were smiling happily and laughing, though now, they all seemed to be leaving.

"Where are they all going?" Will asked, looking puzzled. "It closes around about now today. You're our special guest tonight. Let's sit here?" Hay-Lin answered, as everyone went to sit around a table for five.

"Ah, hello girls. I see you have a new customer with us, or is this a new friend little Hay-Lin?" asked an old women who appeared. "Oh, grandma, this is our new friend Will. She's new here" Replied Hay-Lin. "I see. In that case, you can call me Yan-Lin" said Yan-in, as she placed a small plate of fortune cookies in front of them.

"Anyway, I would like to tell you girls a little story that had been in my family for many generations now, and which I believe will have a very special meaning – "

"– Grandma! They don't want to hear one of your stories!" Complained Hay-Lin, feeling embarrassed. "Ah, nonsense! As I was saying," Yan-Lin paused for a moment and clicked her fingers, and it seemed as though she was projecting a hologram of some sort. Bright lights began to appear, and all their eyes widened in horror and amazement.

"The universe was once a single kingdom and ruled by all things good, but evil began to take place. A veil had been created to isolate the kingdom of Meridian from other worlds. Without this veil, every single planet is in terrible danger, including Earth itself. Meridian has been overtaken by a powerful entity named Phobos. He himself is not the rightful ruler. You see, portals have begun to open in the veil, and these allow evil to pass through and into our world. And there are people who are known as the Guardians, and it's their job to close these portals, and prevent them from opening."

Once again, she clicked her fingers, and all the bright lights and images faded away. Will was absolutely terrified. Meridian? Phobos? Guardians? Veils? It was all coming back to her now. This was the sort of thing that Rebel Leader was talking about. Maybe this wasn't actually such a joke after all? Maybe that snake was evil and it entered through the veil? She really needed to sort her head out, and without a warning, she shot up and ran out of the restaurant.

"Awww shucks! Look at what you've done now Grandma. You've scared her away!" Hay-Lin said to Yan-Lin.

"Hmmm, I have a feeling this is about something else. Something magical" said Yan-Lin. "Oh no. Please don't start your magical talk now Grandma."

Will ran home. She didn't want to think about what had just happened now, and the only way to do that, was to be in some water.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Well, that's it folks. (Not the whole story itself, just the chapter). I really hope that you liked this. Reviews make my day, so don't be shy. Go on, leave a comment, I love them, and I'll try to answer them all. If something doesn't make sense to you, please tell me, that way, I get a review, and you all get some answers. Thank you. REVIEW!**

**P.S. Doesn't that Will and Matt remind you of that song by Nicole Scherzinger:_ Don't hold your breath_. :D**

**Nightqueen73 :)**


	4. Stuck in Meridian

**A New Beginning**  
**Chapter 4**

_Previously:_ _"Awww shucks! Look at what you've done now Grandma. You've scared her away!" Hay-Lin said to Yan-Lin._

"_Hmmm, I have a feeling this is about something else. Something magical" said Yan-Lin. "Oh no. Please don't start your magical talk now Grandma."_

_Will ran home. She didn't want to think about what had just happened now, and the only way to do that, was to be in some water._

* * *

"Damn….Where could she be?" asked Irma. They had been walking around Heatherfield for ages now, and they still had no clue about where she could be.

"She's new to Heatherfield, she wouldn't know where to go, apart from her home, but we've already been there" Cornelia stated.

"We already know that much _Corny_" Irma said, clearly emphasizing the Corny bit. "Don't. Call. Me. That" Growled Cornelia, quietly, but loud enough for Irma to hear.

"Guys! Stop arguing. We have a new friend who is now roaming through a town, and she doesn't have a clue where she's going!" Said Taranee, feeling concerned for her new friend.

"Taranee's right! We need to think about what places stand out…" Said Hay-Lin

"The café…"

"The Silver dragon…"

"The swimming pool…"

"The museum…

"The park…"

"The cinema…"

"Alright then. As a group, we'll go and check out all those places, agreed?" Said Irma, taking charge. The girls replied with a nod of their heads.

* * *

Will was enjoying a nice dip in the pool. It was something that she would usually do. It always helped her clear her mind. She had been swimming since she was very young and she never stopped. It had always amazed her, the way the water flowed, and she wanted to flow with it. She was the only one here at the pool, and that was the way she liked it. But then from behind her, the door opened, revealing for other girls, with a worried look on their faces. Cornelia's looked a lot more annoyed than worried though.

"Oh my gosh! There you are. We've been looking all over for you" Said Hay-Lin. "Oh. Hi" Said Will coming out from under the water. "By the way, Grandma wants to talk to us again, _together_, so you have to come with us." Will took a deep breath and dived into the water and back up again, then she got out and got a towel.

"I'll just change…" She said before disappearing behind the changing rooms.

"Damn. Did you see her?" Irma asked.

"IRMA?!" shouted the other girls.

"What? I mean admit it, you all thought the same."

It was true though. Will was skinny, but she kept in shape, and was fit, believe it or not. She had all the curves at the right places and it seemed as though she worked out. It turned out that she hid her body really well, beneath her baggy clothes. When Will came out, fully dressed, Hay-Lin immediately jumped to her side.

"Let's go!"

Once again, the girls were walking down to _The Silver Dragon_. Hay-Lin led them all down to the basement for the first time ever. When they walked in, there was a harsh, bright light, but when it faded Will gasped in surprise. There was no mistake in who was in front of them. It was none other than the Rebel Leader himself…

"Will?"

"Caleb…?" His expression was absolutely priceless. There was annoyance, irritation and astonishment.

"So…I take it that you two know one another?" Taranee asked, feeling curious. Then, it was Yan-Lin who spoke up next, "The Mage of Meridian sent him to us. His name is Caleb, and he is the Rebel Leader. Will and him know each other because Will got kidnapped yesterday, and he told me everything. It has become clear to me, that you are the new Guardians of the Veil." And with that, she left the room.

Caleb's eyes wandered around the girls. He looked at then strangely, thinking that there was no possible way for them to be Guardians; they looked so weak and feeble. And the idea of Will becoming one almost made him laugh. Then he thought back, and to why Phobos wanted her captured, and it did make sense.

When Cornelia felt Caleb's gaze on her, she straightened her hair, stood up straight and almost melted when she saw them emerald eyes. He was by far, the most gorgeous boy that she had ever met in her lifetime, and she couldn't compare him to anyone else. She felt as though this was heaven, but it slowly became hell when his eyes landed on Will and stayed there. It was then that she felt an enormous amount of jealousy go towards the redhead.

Inside Irma's head, there were lots of things going on. Firstly, she thought about how handsome this boy was. Secondly, she knew that around about now, Cornelia was having a major crush on him, and even though it would be mean to Cornelia, she thought that he and Will would make an ideal couple and that it would be cute if the pair got together. It shouldn't matter that much, Cornelia almost always got the boy she desired. Now it was time for a change.

Yan-Lin had just come back now, but this time, she was carrying a rather long case with her. She beckoned everyone to go back to the restaurant itself and followed then as well. The girls chose the seats that they were in before Will had left. Caleb stood behind Will and next to Yan-Lin, his arms folded. It seemed as though he was irritated, and that this was just a waste of time.

"Now, let me tell you all about your powers:

Irma, you have the gift of Water" Irma then almost spat out the drink of water that Yan-Lin had given he. She looked down on her glass and played around with it using her straw. To her amazement, it followed her command and intentions.

"Taranee, you are the mistress of Fire" Taranee awkwardly pointed her finger out and imagined fire in her head. In a split second, the end of a banana caught fire, but luckily Irma doused it with her water.

"Cornelia, you are like Mother Earth" Yan-Lin said while placing a minute pot in front of Cornelia, who hovered her hand above it. Magically, a plant could be seen emerging from the soil, and growing so big, its roots managed to break the pot and was randomly flying out.

"My dear, little Hay-Lin, you are the empress of air" the old and aging women held out a Chinese lantern in one hand, and with one blow of cool air, it flew up to the ceiling.

Yan-Lin opened the case and took out a sword. It had a golden hilt, which had lots of beautiful carvings on it, and in the centre, there was a strangle symbol which looked a bit like the ying-yan sign. The blade was smooth and looked sharp. Yan-Lin let go of it, and it hovered in mid-air.

"This is the Sword of Candracar. It can choose it's Keeper, and that person will be your leader. This person has a pure heart and they have the ability to transform you and let you use your full Guardian abilities."

A bright light came from the sword as it rose up into the air. It passed each one of the girls until it finally rested in front of Will, who unconsciously gripped the hilt and moved it closer to her. He light began to fade.

"You, Wilhelmina Ashley Vandom, are the new Keeper of the sword of Candracar." Yan-Lin said with a smile that could challenge Hay-Lin's.

"WHAT?!" Yelled Caleb, "She _can't_ be the new Keeper, let alone a Guardian. She's only a little girl. You can't expect her to fight off Phobos. She's as weak as it is!"

"HEY! I am not a little girl!" Will said standing up.

"She's right Caleb; otherwise, the sword wouldn't have chosen her to be the one. Now, there is somewhere I would like to take you all."

"Are you sure that _this_ is where you wanted to take us?" Taranee asked, looking around. They had now appeared in a large, abandoned field, which was completely deserted.

"Well, what _I_ want to know is how _you_ know about all of this, Yanny?" Irma said, looking at Yan-Lin with curiosity.

"Ah, Irma, you always were the one who questions everything. Well, I know because, before all of you, I was once a Guardian when I was at your age. Oh, the memories!" Yan-Lin said.

"Wait, that means that you once worked with my father in the Rebellion!" Caleb said, quite startled, while Yan-Lin nodded, grinning.

"Yes, I did work with Julian. Now, let's do what we came here to do. Will I want you to repeat after me, 'Guardians Unite' –"

"– I'm telling you, this won't work. I mean, look at her, she's only a little kid!"

"I'll show you who the little kid is" Will muttered under her breath. She clutched the Sword of Candracar in one hand and looked down at the ground.

"Guardians Unite!"

With that, five orbs appeared out from the sword, one pink, one blue, one orange, one green and one a pale bluish, sliver colour and grew into the size of the girls and enveloped them. A bright, white light appeared and after a while, the girls reappeared. They seemed to have a change in wardrobe.

Hay-Lin wore a small, teal coloured cropped top, whose sleeves curled around her shoulders. She had a pale pink skirt, which was knee-length, and had slits going up both sides of her legs. There was a beaded cord tied around the waistband, and she had a pair of green and turquoise striped tights. On her feet there was a pair of flat, purple Mary Janes, and along her arms, there were teal coloured bands. Her hair had grown slightly longer and part of it was styled into two, identical, Chinese buns.

Cornelia had a teal coloured cropped top, with long sleeves that covered the whole of her hand. She had a long, pale pink skirt, with one slit going up her left leg, and underneath you could see there were green and turquoise stripy tights. She had below the knee, flat, purple boots. Her hairstyle remained the same, though over the process of the transformation, it had grown a tiny bit longer.

Taranee wore a short, turtleneck cropped top, with light, teal coloured shorts. Underneath them, there were green and turquoise striped tights. On her feet, there were some flat, purple ankle boots. Her hair was styled into braids around her head, and the glasses had manages to stay during the transformation.

Irma had a slightly off-the shoulder, teal coloured, long sleeved top, that had a triangle shape across the back of her hand and she wore a light pink mini skirt which had slits up both sides of it. She also had green and turquoise stripy tights, with high-heeled ankle boots. Throughout the transformation, her hair had grown a little longer, and had now become slightly curlier.

Will wore a pink coloured midriff, cropped top with long, bell-shaped sleeves which reached her mid-arm, and she had long, black, fingerless gloves. She had a blue mini skirt, which also had two slits going up both sides, and turquoise and green striped tights. On her feet, there was a pair of knee high, high heeled, purple boots. Her hair had grown longer and now fell past her shoulders.

On top of all that, all the girls seemed to actually have wing. _Wings!_

Everyone was stunned. Yan-Lin stood there beside them with a wide grin on her face, and she seemed to be very proud. The girls themselves were completely and utterly speechless. Will kept on running her fingers through her hair, not believing that it could actually be long. Caleb's jaw even fell open in surprise! He obviously wasn't taking defeat to well.

"Now you are all transformed, and you can use your full powers," She then turned to Caleb. "Now you listen to me carefully, I want you to teach this girl everything you know about using a sword, planning tactics, and the other things that you warriors do, is that understood?" Yan-Lin said sternly, while glaring at Caleb, who nodded.

"Then I will teach her everything I know," He said with a bow to Yan-Lin, and then he turned to Will giving her a suspicious look, "But you'd better listen to every word I say."

"Will, let me tell you something. There are lots of people who will try to get their hands on that sword of yours. You must try your best to keep it safe, and keep it protected. The sword trusts you, and that is why you are it's Keeper. As you know, it isn't easy to keep it hidden while it's like this, so that's why you can change it to any form you want it to take, and that's how it will stay until your time as Keeper is over. Though when in battle, you can change it back to it's original form as a sword. Go on, change it"

"Urmm…How?" Will asked, and from the corner of her eye she saw Caleb face-palm himself and Yan-Lin glare at him.

"Just focus on what you want it to look like, and then imagine the sword changing into it." And so Will did. She focused on one image, and slowly saw the sword changing it's shape.

Once again, a light appeared, but not as bright as the ones before. The sword started to shrink, and soon it became a small, pink, rounded pendant.

"There you go. I must say, not a bad choice. Cassidy had one exactly the same, though hers was blue," Yan-Lin said with a chuckle "Time to test your powers."

"Water" While saying this, Irma shot out a small jet of water, which knocked her over, and the water landed all over Will, who only scowled.

"Fire" Taranee aimlessly shot fire which flew around before landing on the ground.

"Earth" Cornelia said while placing her hand on the grass. A few cactus came out, but then a worm came and Cornelia ran around screaming.

"Air" Hay-Lin blew a gust of air towards Will, and managed to knock her over completely. "Sorry Will!" She said. "No problem, Hay-Lin" Will said sweetly, through gritted teeth, that it was almost scary.

"Ah, well, it seems that we're going to need a lot more practise. Though we can't do it now. I think that even with one attack from each element, we've destroyed enough of the town as it is." Yan-Lin said smiling.

* * *

The next day Will went to the Silver Dragon. She knocked several times until a young lady opened, and she didn't seem very happy.

"Excuse me young lady, do you what time it is?"

"Urmm….yes."

"And you do know that we're not open yet?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm a….urmm….friend of Hay-Lin and Yan-Lin. I'm new here. My name's Will."

"Oh, hello there sweetie. Please, come in. I'm Hay-Lin's mother. Call me Joan-Lin." Joan-Lin said with a smile of her own, her mood completely changing from annoyance to happy. Will went in and went towards the cellar. In there she found Yan-Lin and Caleb having a chat.

"Ok. So I want you to take her to Meridian and tell her what they need to do, understood?" Yan-Lin said, while Caleb nodded.

"Take who to Meridian?" Will said, startling the pair. "You." Said Caleb.

"You know it's mean to eavesdrop on people's conversations, right?" He asked arrogantly.

"You know, it's mean to talk about people behind their backs, right?" Will replied mimicking him.

"Touché" Caleb said with a smirk.

"Why do I have to go?" Complained Will. "I don't like that hell-place."

"That's my home, I'll have you know!"

Behind him, there was another one of the blue, swirly portals, which was humming quietly. "Now get in" he said sternly.

"Well, I don't want to go, and so I won't." Just then, Hay-Lin came in.

"Hi Will. Hi Caleb! Ooh, I love your outfit Will." She said hyperactively.

Will looked down at herself and scowled. She was pretty much forced to wear one of the outfits her mom had brought for her. She wore a plain white tank top, a pair of tight, dark blue jeans, and below the knee, black boots. She had the 'Sword' around her neck and tucked into her top. She hated it.

"Ok, you two. Time to go." Yan-Lin said, pointing towards the portal.

"I'm not going, and that's it."

"You are going, and what I say is final." Said Caleb. When Will didn't respond nor move, he sighed and walked over to her. With one swift movement, he hauled her over one shoulder. Will was now screaming, kicking and thrashing.

"Put me DOWN, you overgrown Neanderthal!"

"As you wish princess (!)" Caleb said sarcastically, while walking through the portal with Will.

"Aren't they just so adorable together?" Hay-Lin said to her grandmother dreamily.

"Ah, young love. Just so beautiful!" Yan-Lin replied, nodding in agreement.

* * *

**Meridian….**

On the other side of the portal, it was cold and raining heavily. Caleb made sure to walk further into the village before letting Will go.

"Alright, you can either, walk all the way back to the portal, or quickly find shelter and go back when the rain has gone." Will sighed in annoyance and looked at Caleb with a glare.

"Where do we need to go?" She said through gritted teeth.

"First we need to pick up my friend, and then we'll go together." Caleb said, smirking in satisfaction. The pair walked through the pouring rain, until a voice hissed behind them.

"Psst. You two. What are you doing out past the curfew?" Will and Caleb turned around, only to find a boy who was bald, with green skin, and a few scales? Will felt frightened to be in his presence and slowly stepped backwards, until she collided with Caleb's chest.

"Don't worry. He's one of us. Aldarn, phew, it's only you. Boy, you gave me a scare." Caleb said to this, Aldarn bloke.

"Caleb? Is that really you? We heard you got tossed through the Veil. How…how?" Aldarn began to stammer.

"Calm down Aldarn. I'll explain later. Let me introduce you both. Will, this is my best friend, and second-in-command at the Rebellion, Aldarn. Aldarn, this is Wilhelmina, Leader of the Guardians of the Veil."

"I've told before _not_ to call me that." Will growled under her breath.

"Caleb, what kind of joke is this? The Guardians are old women, and this girl is far too young!" Aldarn said to Caleb in annoyance, while Will only sighed.

"Guardians….errr….Guardian Unite!" She said, and a bright light appeared, indicating that the transformation had begun. Once it had ended, Will changed the pendant back into a sword, while Aldarn was just looking at Will with wide eyes.

"You really _weren't_ joking. She really _is_ a Guardian. Oh Guardian, it is an honour to meet you." Aldarn said, greeting Will with a bow.

"You to Aldarn. Tell me, how do you put up with this…this… _lunatic_?" She asked, emphasising the last word just to annoy him.

"My lady, I still have no idea." Aldarn replied with a smile, as he saw Caleb resisting the temptation to strangle him.

"I think we should be getting a move on about now, don't you?" He said through gritted teeth, when he saw Will and Aldarn smirking behind his back.

Will, Aldarn and Caleb carried on walking for at least an hour, and by now, all of them were completely wet and shivering.

"Why can't it ever be warm and sunny here?" Complained Aldarn. "Aldarn, my friend, we haven't seen the sun in _sixteen years_ now. Don't start expecting it any time soon; you'll only be disappointed." Caleb said to a now, pouting Aldarn.

"How much further? My legs are absolutely aching!" Will said from further behind them. "Yeah, says the one who has wings. Why don't you use them?" Caleb scoffed.

"Fine then, I will." Will said, though she still wasn't quite sure on how to fly. She thought about what Yan-Lin told her in the past, if she imagined it, then she could do it. So, naturally, she imagined her wings flapping and the muscles in her back tensing.

"AAAAAARGGH!" Will screamed, as she shot up into the air, flying aimlessly like a fly. "How do I get down?" She had stopped moving round, though she was still hanging upside down in the air.

"How would I know? You're the ones with the wings, not me!" Said an irritated Caleb. "Yeah, that's right, but who told me to fly, huh?"

"Hmm, me, that's who."

After several fail attempts to get Will down from the sky, and Aldarn being pulled up by her, they arrived outside the Rebel base camp. It looked old, and as if it were about to be demolished.

"So, _this_ is where you both live?" Will asked, with a hint of pity in her voice. "Yes, we have been here since we were little children." Replied Aldarn, and Will could see that he had always wanted a nice, proper home, instead of this…dump?

"It's a… urmm ...nice….nice place, you've got here…." Said Will, trying to overlook the awkwardness of the situation.

"Huh, yeah. You just keep on fooling yourself. We don't need pity; we need hope and maybe a little bit of luck." Caleb said, though admittedly, he knew that he wanted the same as Aldarn, even if it was a bit selfish.

He opened to door, or at least what was used to be one, and led them the three of them inside. It was actually quite a surprise for Will, who had now returned to her normal self.

On the outside, it was a crumbling building, but on the inside, it was almost like a hotel. There were lots of stairs, lots of doors, which probably lead to bedrooms. The only difference was that this wasn't some posh place, in fact, it was such a poor place, the walls looked like they were so thin, that the slightest movement could make it crumble to the ground.

"This way." Aldarn said, leading Will and Caleb up a flight of stairs. They went higher and higher, past many floors until they were at the top. An arch shaped, wooden door loomed above them, and as they opened it, the sound of loud chattering faded into silence. Inside, there was a huge room, filled with men, women and children, their eyes widened with fear, until they saw Caleb and Aldarn, which slowly changed to confusion as they encountered Will.

"Shhh! You people need to remain quieter than that, or else Phobos' men will hear us from the castle" Caleb said to everybody.

"Caleb, who's your little friend, eh?" A young man nodded his head to Will once the noise of chattering returned, though this time, quieter.

"Again with the word 'little'" Will growled to herself, though Caleb and Aldarn were still able to hear her, and they felt themselves smirking.

"You'll find out in just a second." Aldarn replied for Caleb, as he took Will by the wrist, and led her up to a stage.

Caleb cleared his throat, as once again, everybody had turned away from what they were currently doing, and looked at Caleb. "Each day brings us new hope, and with that, we WILL defeat Phobos. Especially now, with the help of the Guardians of the Veil. May I present you, Wilhelmina Vandom, Keeper of the Sword of Candracar." He took Will, who was still scowling from the use of her full name, by the shoulders and moved her forwards, giving her a nod which indicated that she should transform again. Will sighed.

"Guardian Unite!" Will said, as the entire Rebellion watched as she changed from a small, little child, into a gorgeous, tall woman. When the transformation ended, Will saw the men and women smiling at her with hope and kindness, and the children looked at her with their mouth in an 'o', and continued to stare at her in awe.

After a few quick introductions, Will now knew that the main fighters in the Rebellion were Vathek, Drake, Tynar, Raythor, Alayas, and Aketon. Caleb had now dragged Will into a bedroom, where they were alone and sat in silence.

"Why am I even here?" Will asked Caleb in a tone, which showed that she demanded an answer. Caleb turned to her, his face completely void of any emotions.

"Yan-Lin wanted me to explain to you what your job is, while she does the same to the others-"

"-I already know what the job is; mending the Veil, and wait, why couldn't _she_ tell me?" Caleb sighed in annoyance.

"Would you please let me finish! She wanted you to meet the Rebellion and to get to know them, as you will be fighting among them as allies. Anyway, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, your main job is to close the holes in the Veil yes, but you will also be fighting with us to defeat Phobos. You see, Phobos has a sister who lives on Earth. She doesn't know who she is, and she thinks that she's been living here her whole life. Your job is to identify who she is, and return her Meridian, where she can become Queen, and save us from her brother."

"Oh, I see. Do you have or know anything which may help us?" Will asked with curiosity.

"Unfortunately, we don't know anything." Caleb responded with a frown. Will immediately thought back to when she first met Phobos, and how his eyes were just like Elyon's, but that couldn't be right. Elyon couldn't have been the princess, could she? ….Nah.

"Would you like to return to Earth now?" Caleb asked Will, almost sounding disappointed, keyword being almost. When Will nodded, he reached for his coat, which he had taken off earlier and led Will out of the hideout.

The rain hadn't stopped. In fact…it had gotten worse over the short period of time. Harsh winds were brushing harshly past their faces, and almost making it hard to breathe. It was pouring heavily, and their clothes – which had slightly dried over time – were dripping. Caleb pulled his coat tightly around himself, and forced himself up a hill where the portal was, while Will was blindly trying to catch up with him.

At long last Caleb arrived to where the portal was, or at least where it should have been. His eyes widened in horror as a sudden jolt of realisation hit him. Behind him, he could hear Will coming closer to him. Uh oh!

"Ah…Wilhelmina…. What would you do if I told you that the portal was gone?" He asked awkwardly, silently thanking the darkness that she wouldn't see him worried.

"First, I'd do something that would remind you _not_ to call me that name. If the portal _was_ actually gone, I'd give you such a long and painful death, you'd scream so loud that even the people on the other side of the veil would hear you, you moron!" She replied coldly.

Caleb grinned. If anyone else had said that to him, he would have been slightly worried, but coming from Will, it just sounded like a little kid messing around. Even so, he couldn't help but think that she was serious.

"Ah, well …in that case…it's disappeared" He said quickly, making sure to avoid her gaze.

"WHAT?!" She screamed so loud that he actually winced, and it was a miracle that Phobos hadn't sent his guards to capture them.

"Let's go back to the base, shall we?" Caleb asked. By now, Will was absolutely fuming, and he was glad there was freezing rain to cool her down, because she seemed as though she was about to erupt with anger

With a look of apology, Caleb turned around and led the pair of them back to the Rebel hideout.


End file.
